stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Riley
Paige Riley is a member of the Universe Crew. She is a seventeen year old sophomore college student in Pearlshore World University, as is one of the Universe Crew's founding members of its fourth generation, being also one of the group's core members. Appearance Paige's main color is light blue with a darker shade as her outline. She has yellow eyes which she says she got from her mother. Initially she had two claws on both of her hands, before it became three as she grew up. Eventually it became four as of Chapter IV. Paige also bears a scar on her back, which Jessie reveals she got after protecting her and Amy from one of their would-be kidnappers when they were still roaming around prior to settling in Hope City. In her anime design, Paige has shoulder length light blue hair in a messy style, notably she keeps the front of her hair down than tying it up. Like Jessie, she hates exposing her forehead. Like her stick figure design, she has a visible fang when she smiles. She is almost slightly flat-chested compared to Jessie and Amy's designs, adding to the effect of her tomboyish nature. Personality History be Added... Plot be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Claws' Paige's main power which she inherited from her father, Ravage. Like Ravage, Paige is able to protrude long, sharp claws from her fingers. With this, her fingers turn into hardened metal-like claws which can do devastating damage on whoever she attacks with them. Her claws are strong enough to penetrate through steel and even scrape concrete. They are also tough enough to withstand even more powerful blows and do not seem to leave any after effect when Paige reverts them back to her regular hands. The toughness of her claws spread through her whole arms, making it so that her arms that are attached with her claws are not vulnerable and easy to harm. Though unlike her father, whose entire fingers can turn into claws, Paige's claws are only currently four (initially they were just two until her debut where they turned three), though these prove to be just as a mere inconvenience as Paige is still capable of fighting and be a strong opponent despite this. 'Superhuman Endurance' Paige is very tough as she's able to take on stronger attacks and still keep going. While she does not have as high of an endurance like some of the other Universe Crew members, she is still capable of taking attacks that would otherwise inflict lasting pain on a normal person. Like her claws, this is another ability she inherited from her father. However, unlike her father, Paige can't take in any mortal injuries as shown when a brainwashed Ravage punctured her body with his claws and fell into critical condition which took a couple of days for her to recover from. 'Instinctive Tracking' Yet another ability inherited from her father, Paige is a very skilled hunter as she is able to tell the difference between the scent of someone or something from others and even get a reading of their nature based on her own instincts, all of which have been proven right by her. This skill of hers is something that always comes in handy and makes her the Universe Crew's primary tracker and even one of their more prominent scout next to Kiro. Relationships --- Paige's Relationships '' Gallery 'Chapter I' VincentAndTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Paige, alongside her friends in the Universe Crew (Chapter I - Season 1) 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' Paige(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Paige as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 Paige(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Paige as she appears in Season 3 of Chapter IV UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG Paige Riley -- artwork 2.png 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others''' LazyDrawing(1).png|Paige being "attacked" by Jessie in her sleep The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Paige in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 Trivia * Paige, like Jessie and Amy, is based off of an antagonist from the "Project Retribution" stick fight animation. ** Like Jessie and Amy, Paige also shares the same name as the character. * Paige secretly keeps a yellow teddy bear plush hidden under her bed in the Universe Crew hideout that she later brought with her to Pearlshore World University. Embarrassingly, she named it "Mr. Butters". * Paige's claws were originally just two on both her hands when she was a child, before a third came out by the time she met Vincent and Red. Eventually it became four as of Chapter VI. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer